Love is Always Found
by Why.So.Serious13
Summary: What if Aunt Libby had a daughter? This tells the story of Rosemary Madison. After she leaves her father and attends college in Hipsterville, she unknowingly meets the parts of her family she never knew she had.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Aunt Libby had a daughter? This tells the story of Rosemary Madison. After she leaves her father, who won custody in a nasty divorce, she moves to Hipsterville to attend college and, unknowingly, meets the last missing part of her family that she never knew.**

**(There was a big screw up with plotlines and names, but it's all good now.)**

Not again. I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. I'm pretty good with cars but this stupid piece of shit just won't work with me! It was dark and the rain was pouring but I had to get this car started. I was only about a mile from High University.

Horns beeped all around me and people flipped me off and I kicked the side of a crappy Grand Am. Really! He deserved it! 'Where's your street corner?'! I hope I dented it really good with my Docs.

Popping the hood, it looked like a bucket of dry ice was stuffed under there with all the steam. Shit! The radiator belt broke again! My belt was too spiky and had too much metal to work without damaging the engine or radiator.

A hand grasped at my shoulder and I immediately reached for the small switchblade that was in the pocket of my tight jeans. With what happened before…I learned it was best to be prepared.

"Whoa! I come in peace! Please don't stab me!" Came a deep chuckling voice.

"Sorry." I pocketed the knife and brushed my soaked dark blue streaked black hair out of my silvery gray eyes to look at the stranger. "Just kind of jumpy." I grinned as my eyes raked over this humongous guy. He was pretty hot, if you're into the huge, almost scary looking, muscled dimples, long black hair kind of thing. Good thing I was.

"You going to college here?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah. I've just gotta get Lucifer to work." I pointed at the broken down black Dodge Charger.

"Lucifer?" He let out a booming belly laugh that made me giggle.

"Yeah, I think he's possessed. That's the third belt in the past week." I spied the black belt around his waist and gave him a sugary smile. "You wouldn't mind if I used this would you?" I unbuckled the belt as seductively as I possibly could. He shook his head with fervor.

"Thanks." I grinned and pulled it from the loops and ducking my head under the hood. "I have a bottle of water in the front seat. Could you get it?"

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Rose." I bit my lip and smiled at the same time. It was something I always did for no reason. Dad always said it made me look too innocent.

"Hello Rose, I'm Zac."

"Hey. I really appreciate this. See you round?" I said with a strange shyness.

"Give me your phone." I handed him my LG Neon that was a birthday present from dad and it dinged with a text when he opened it.

"If it's from Daniel open it."

"'What are you wearing, Sexy?'" He said in a questioning voice. My cheeks flamed.

"It's an inside joke." I explained.

"I'll take your word for it." He said skeptically.

"Danny Douche is gay." I laughed. "You should see him, he's a real flamer. He had a thing for my ex, before I told him we were going out. He sat in as 'invisible' when Jeremy and I were IMing back and forth. He still teases me about it."

Another one of those belly laughs. It made me always want to make him laugh. He put his information in the contacts in my phone and I did the same.

I just now realized it, but it was pouring down rain and it was starting to sing on my thin t-shirt covered back. Zac noticed and peeled the huge safety pinned black sweatshirt that he was wearing off and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I took it and grinned my signature, toothy grin and stepped into my car.

I was at the school in no time, with Zac following me the entire way. I stopped at the main office and it turned out, I was in a co-ed suite with one other guy and two girls. Apparently, it was alphabetically. I bet we're all Madison's. There're a lot around here.

I get my suitcase and two backpacks along with my guitar case. Carrying all this shit doesn't bother me too much. I'm pretty much gargantuan compared to my dad. He says that I take after mom. The mom I never got to see all my life. I think her name was Elizabeth, or Libby as dad calls her.

Standing at 6 foot 1, I'm a good six inches taller than dad. I'm pretty thin, but not too skinny, I have a lot of muscle.

When I set foot in Schreiber hall, I could tell this was my kind of place I could hear the pulsing bass riff of one of my favorite songs from upstairs and could smell the mix of pot and beer. Whoo.

"Need some help?" A guy asked me. I swirled on my heel and saw a guy taller than me with black hair that barely brushed his shoulders.

"Sure, thanks." I hand him the guitar.

"I'm Alexander." He said with a small smile.

"Rose. This is my stop. Thanks again." I grinned again.

"Actually, this is my stop, too. My girlfriend, Raven is in this dorm. I promised I'd help unpack." He replied, his voice awwed. He really has it bad for this Raven chick. Good for her.

I step into the dorm and all coherent thought left my mind as I looked around the suite. Crisp white walls of the foyer contrast starkly with the black carpet.

"Holy fuck!" I whispered at the same time as someone else. I looked behind me and saw one of my best friends, Adrian, Jackie's older brother, towering over both Alexander and me.

"Me and Becks call this room!" A voice trilled from one of the two bedrooms. **(I can't really remember Becky's last name, so just go with her description and name, kay?) **

"That would be Raven." Alexander said, a hint of a smile playing at his pale lips. He sat my guitar case down beside me and gave a half wave.

"What're you doing here?!" Adrian and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Me? What about you?!" We did it again and collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Ooh! What am I missing?" A girl that looked almost exactly like me, except for size, asked with a smirk on her black painted lips.

"Nothing. I'm Rose Madison." I gave her a grin that she mirrored. A short, mousy girl came up behind who I assumed to be Raven.

"Well, welcome fellow Madison. I'm Raven and this is Becky. She's kind of shy at first." She whispered the last part as she slung her arm around my shoulders, giving me the grand tour.

The funny part was that Adrian came up behind both of us and slung his huge pipe arms over both Raven and my shoulders.

"And, this will be your guys' room. Becks and I already called the one across the hall."

"Hey, roomie." Adrian grinned down at me.

After being showed around the suite, Adrian and I got our bags and started to settle in. Classes don't officially start for another three weeks, so I had plenty of time to kill.

So last night girl, saw you under the bleachers  
Giving head to a substitute teacher  
Perfect grades didn't make no sense  
But now it's all cleared up  
And it's comin' right back  
'Cause I'm telling your pack  
So don't freak out when your secret's out  
That's right girl, you can't deny this  
Your knees is all scratched up

My phone blared Cobra Starship's Hollaback Boy. Danny's ringer.

"Danny Douchebag!" I exclaimed as I flopped on my bed.

"Run down Rosy!" He squealed. I swear he's the gayest guy I've ever seen.

"Soo, how goes it back home?"

"Jackie is so mopie now. It's sad. She's usually so hyper. But how is the college scene?"

"Well, considering the fact that I got here a total of forty-five minutes ago, I haven't really experienced any life-changing events, yet."

"You left early this morning. What happened?"

"Lucifer happened." I scowled.

"Who?" Danny's voice was over powered by my own. "Bye! Love you." Then, I hung up.

"I'm so tired." I whined.

"You need a shower. You look like a drowned cat." He stated drily. I stuck my tongue out and grabbed a change of clothes, a baggy Slipknot shirt and some flannel boxers.

Ah, I always did love showers. I scrubbed all traces of makeup from my face and tied my blue and black hair up into a bun on the top of my head.

"There, do I pass regulations?" I grumbled, climbing into bed.

The first week of the three weeks passed, but I kept having extremely strange nightmares, but they were terrifying nonetheless. It's gotten to the point where I've tried to give up sleep all together.

I lay in bed and turn over for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. Sleep finds me and I'm sucked into my dream world.

_Running. I'm always running. The thick layer of fog comes up to my calves and crept like slow, spindly fingers reaching out to grasp me. I trip and I'm sent flailing to the ground. Something grabs me and pins me to the ground. They open their mouth and blood dripping fangs take the place of their canine teeth. Always coming toward my jugular. My life flashes before my eyes. The time Jackie and I streaked at the homecoming game, bitching about guys to Danny. All ending._

I wake up drenched in a cold sweat and gasping for breath. I look around the dark room and jump, but soon calm realizing it was only Adrian's trench coat hanging from the closet door.

Every time I try to sleep, the images of those bloody fangs and the fog haunt my mind and flash behind my eyelids.

Slowly, I crept over to the bed across the room. Adrian is probably the best friend I've ever had since Danny.

"Dree?" I whispered, lightly shaking him awake.

"Huh?" He grumbled, his voice full of sleep.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked, sounding like a little girl who wants to climb in the middle of their parents bed.

Wordlessly, Adrian rolls over enough for me to fit. He stretches his arm out so I could lay my head on his chest while he, almost protectively, wraps his huge arm around me.

Now, normally, it would be kind of awkward to be so scared as to climb into bed with your best friend's older brother just for security, but it's those dreams...

That's the creepy thing, though. My dreams are like premonitions. They've proved me right about that theory when Jackie feared she was preggo one time. And countless others.

Begrudgingly, I let the soft snores of my friend act as a lullaby and put me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrian murmured when I came to the next morning.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just...complicated and weird." I shook my head. Raven or Becky must have turned the air conditioning way down. I pressed my freezing cold nose into his chest to keep it warm.

My stomach growled and we both laughed. I got up, taking his comforter with me, and flopped on the couch of our living area. The sun was already high in the sky, so it had to be around noon or so. I sat there, mulling over my dreams and came to the only possible conclusion. A vampire is going to attack me in a foggy cemetery. No, Rose, you don't sound like a loon at all! But how else can I rationalize with the lithe speed and the bloody fangs? Oh, and don't forget the creepy fog!

I groaned out loud and banged my head on the coffee table a few times. There was a knock at the door. I probably looked like shit, but what the fuck ever.

I opened the door and all that was laying there was a flyer. A flyer for a club downtown. The Coffin Club. They were having some special teen-night where they weren't going to serve any alcoholic beverages. Eh, might be worth checking out.

I went over to our small kitchenette and made a bagel in the toaster. Becky emerged with a brilliant smile on her face. Morning person. "Morning." I said drably and she replied with a shy wave.

"Mornin'" She said with a twang.

"Where's Raven?" I asked. "Oh, still sleeping. she's usually out all night with Alexander." She answered and I nodded. But, then a very sluggish looking Raven stumbled out of their room, looking tired.

"Ugh. Give me coffee." She nearly growled.

"But I thought we weren't supposed to feed the bears?" I trilled innocently, biting my lip.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Raven grumbled. "Feisty today, aren't we?" Adrian grinned lazily as he came outside in just his boxers. Becky turned red and Raven looked away, avoiding eye contact with his morning woody.

"I have no idea how Jackie stands you sometimes." I laughed.

"Aww, c'mon, you know you love me. You wouldn't have climbed into my bed last night if you didn't." He strode across the room and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"It's not like that, jackass, and you know it." I giggled a bit.

"Hey, Rose, what's this?" Raven picked up the flyer and a slow grin graced her lips.

"Oh, somebody left it outside earlier." I shrugged and turned to Adrian. "You know, you should let me cut your hair. Starting to look a little Sanjaya-ish." Chuckling, I pulled at a lock of his grown out faux hawk.

"Fine." He huffed. I loved to play with his hair. It's so silky and soft. It's naturally blonde and streaked with green undertones that I did a few months ago.

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We are so going tonight!" Raven shrieked. **(She doesn't know about the Coffin Club. But she knows about Alexander being a vampire.)**

"It's already five, so let's get crackin. I'll start with Adrian's hair and go from there. You wanna help?" Asked the two girls and they nodded. I grabbed my scissors and his clippers from the bathroom. "Okay, if you'll hold this up," I lifted the long part of his hair directly above his head. The buzz from the clippers filled the air around me as I readjusted the length of the plastic combs on the end of the clippers.

"All done." I chimed, grinning at my handiwork. I even managed to but a few swirls on the sides, very carefully with my clippers.

"Get yourself dressed, Dree. The girls and I will be getting ourselves ready." Raven trilled, dragging Becky and I into her room.

When we were done, it was dark outside. We stood side by side by the floor length mirror, checking ourselves out. I added some white undertones to my dark blue and black hair. My long hair was straightened, but had little spiral curls all over. They put me in a pair of skin tight white leather skinnies and a black corset. Raven paired it with a pair of really cute paint splattered combat boots and a white ribbon in my hair.

Raven was dressed normally in a black spandex dress, only she dressed it up a bit. We spent about a whole hour putting safety pins around the edges and fraying the hem and tied a thick red ribbon under the bust. She put a black, ripped up blazer on over it. Becky was put in a red and black plaid mini that hardly left anything to the imagination and a fitted black tank top.

I ran to my room and started putting all my rings in. I pushed a silver par through the scaffold piercing in my right ear. And a dark blue one in the helix on my left. I had a total of 10 piercings. I had six piercings total on my ears alone. I had the bridge of my nose, nose, snakebites on my bottom lip, and one of my nipples pierced.

Adrian saw me struggling with the ring for the bridge of my nose, which was my most recent. "You want help?" He asked. I nodded and stomped my foot like a petulant child.

"And there." He gently pushed the metal bar through skin and cartilage. "Thanks." I said and started to apply my many coats of makeup. Black eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, heavy mascara and dark blue jewels. I used my sapphire blue lipstick and lipgloss and added a little bit of concealer to a spot on my forehead and deemed myself presentable.

A while later, Alexander picked us all up in his butler's Benz. When we got there, the line was literally half a mile long. Alexander parked behind the building and led us in through the back, where the bouncer greeted him with a friendly hug.

"Hey, Romeo. Thanks man." Alexander grinned, ushering us into the pulsing club.

Adrian refused to leave me alone, so he followed me to the weird little market place to the right of the dancefloor. Little vials and jewels were lined up, along with Palm Reading and fortune telling.

"Dree! I wanna dance." I was chiding when I ran into a huge body.

"Hellllo, gorgeous."


End file.
